Image acquisition devices such as camera modules are commonly integrated into various other mobile computing devices, such as smartphones or tablet computers. In particular, video capture using the camera modules of smartphones and tablet devices is extremely popular and a frequent activity for many users, both commercially and recreationally.
Typical image acquisition devices in modern camera modules use complementary metal oxide sensors (CMOS) sensors as image sensing devices for capturing frames (images) in a video. While efficient and well suited for this purpose, CMOS sensors are well known to be prone to noise effects, especially sensor noise in non-optimal light conditions during video capture modes. Consequently, the quality of the capture video—especially in lower light conditions—suffers from the inherent limitations of the sensor.